DREAMWORLD
by Noah Demolski
Summary: Dreams from the various characters of the Buffyverse.
1. The Quest

DREAMWORLD

  


Episode I – "The Quest"

  


  


A/C: This episode is based when Faith is in a coma... between seasons three and four.

  


  


"That doesn't go there."

  


"I know – not one for rules," Faith simply replied, looking back at Buffy as they both emerged in a desert. The rogue slayer was sitting on a metal stool among the sand and stones.

  


"I've noticed" Buffy softly smiled as she looked around at her surroundings. "I've been here before. Are you on a quest?"

  


Faith shrugged, her darkened eyes glaring at the girl who had put her in the coma she was now in in reality. "I wasn't aware of one. Is it hard?"

  


"No," Buffy shook her head, the sun bouncing off her long blond hair. "It's mainly just the first slayer running around with bad hair... you remind me of her."

  


"Because I have bad hair?" Faith asked.

  


"No, silly... because you're both different to what a slayer should be" she replied, looking upon the brunette as if there was something wrong with her.

  


"Ever think that maybe you're the one that's not how a slayer should be?" now being defensive, Faith stood and looked out to the sun as it began to set.

  


Buffy giggled a little. "There's nothing wrong with me, Faith. I'm not the one who's a killer, remember?"

  


Faith laughs with her. Then, between the pair, is a flash of Angel. And just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared into nothingness.

  


Buffy stepped closer. "You can't have him."

  


"I know" she tilted her head down, realising that Angel was too good for her. Even though he had slaughtered many, tortured innocents... he was still too good for her. "Doesn't make me stop wanting though."

  


"Take, want, have... not applicable in this scenario," Buffy took another step closer to the slayer she had fought so many times before. The slayer she had befriended and had been betrayed by. The slayer she had stabbed and placed in a coma. "You know there's gonna be a storm, right?"

  


"It's the desert, B, not gonna happen" and as she said that the clouds covered the sun and down poured the rain, just like clockwork. Faith looked confused, "this isn't right."

  


"What, you bargain on it making sense?" Buffy laughed, now dressed in the attire she was in when she stabbed Faith. In her hand was a dagger, the same one she had used to try and kill her.

  


"No. None of this makes sense," Faith saw the dagger and shrugged. "You gonna kill me?"

  


"I have to" Buffy raised the knife and used it to cut the palm of her hand but no blood seeped through the wound. She looks back up to Faith. "Maybe if you die another slayer will be called... one that won't be a disappointment."

  


"I never meant to..." she trailed off. She looked back, seeing another flash, this time of the Mayor. She looked back and suddenly the dagger was in her stomach and blood was pouring out. Her eyes were raised to meet with Buffy's. "So this is it?"

  


"I guess" Buffy lifted a hand and ran it through Faith's hair.

  


Faith's heart began to beat faster as a single tear emerged in her eye. "B..."

  


"Sh, don't say a word. I'll look after the cat. I'll arrange the funeral and make sure you are cremated. We'll celebrate the fact that you're gone. I've gotta tell you though, Faith, it is a huge relief. At least I haven't got to go through the process of helping you on the road to redemption because that just sucks. I'd rather just have you dead," Buffy said, still with the same expression she has had throughout.

  


"It hurts..." Faith gasped, the life being drained out of her.

  


"Oh, I'm sorry" Buffy smiled, then took out the dagger. Suddenly she continuously stabbed Faith until she fell to the ground. Then she put the boot in, literally. She kicked and kicked and kicked until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. Buffy wiped her hands clean of the dust that had settled on her. "Lets make it real next time, F"


	2. A Life Worth Living

**DREAMWORLD**

  


**Episode II – "A Life Worth Living"**

  


A/C: This is another episode based when Faith is in a coma, between seasons three and four.

  


  


"It's... I can't..."

  


"You look so beautiful when you're looking at weaponry," a voice came from beside the hospital bed. Mayor Richard Wilkins III smiled at the slayer, his slayer, who was sitting up in the bed.

  


She returned a smile, then peered back down at the crossbow in her lap. It had diamonds set in the edges, the light catching the very beauty of the weapon. Faith turned back to him as he suddenly appeared next to the darkened window. "You didn't have to."

  


"For you, Faith, I would do anything," he said, not turning away from the window. "There's a storm, you know."

  


"So I've been told" she replied, unsure of how she knew. "I think it's bad."

  


"It is. Nothing you can't handle, with a little help" his tone had lowered as he rummaged through his pockets. "Shame I can't help."

  


She lowered her head but the crossbow was no longer there. This didn't surprise her. She just turned back round and saw a sudden flash of a gigantic snake through the window. She watched the Mayor's expression as he looked her in the eye, she realised something without knowing it for real. "She killed you."

  


He chuckled. "That she did. To be more precise she actually blew me into snake parts... she's a feisty little Slayer."

  


"I'll make her pay for it," Faith added, making sure he knew she was loyal to him.

  


"You'll try..." he started, then his eyes transformed into those of a reptile. He moved closer to her, leaning over the bed. "... but you'll fail. You'll run and he will reach inside of you and take that thing I love most about you."

  


She turned to the door as Angel appeared. He didn't move, didn't speak. "He..."

  


"Our enemy will become your only friend," the Mayor almost hissed.

  


"Angel," she softly spoke but then snapped back to the Mayor. "I would never betray you."

  


"Not even for a life worth living?" he asked. Seeing her expression, he nodded. "Thought so. You're just like them all, Faith. You'd turn your back on me for them... for the girl who put you in this coma."

  


Faith slowly started to fall back into her lying position. "Don't leave me."

  


"Too little, too late" he simply replied.

  


She looked back at him as the light began to fade. As she did, she saw him merge into Buffy, who was holding the dagger that stabbed her. The Slayer stood tall, staring right at Faith with a smirk that only meant she had won. Faith's eyes finally closed and nothing but darkness remained.

  


  


  


  


  


[ Until next time? Up to you.... ]


	3. Surfacing

**DREAMWORLD**

  


**Episode III – "Surfacing"**

  


A/C: Okay, the third installment of the Dreamworld series is based between seasons six and seven and is centered on Willow. Yes, I know you guys have been getting used to Faith but I want to explore more characters. Also... people have been telling me what to write. I don't take requests, just accept criticism. If amateurs told Joss how to write the show then it wouldn't be as good as it is now.

  


  


"Am I dreaming?"

  


"Could be."

  


"I need to know."

  


"No you don't."

  


Willow looked back to the woman leaning on the Bridge. She smiled, everything was right in this place. It was where she wanted to be and she never wanted to go back to the other place. "Will you sing to me?"

  


A smile broadened on Tara's face as she slowly shook her head. "I'm having trouble remembering how to speak. It's been a while."

  


Willow acknowledged this and didn't pursue the matter. She looked around, no one in sight. "It's so nice here. It's so..."

  


"You don't have to, Willow."

  


"Don't have to what?" she asked, starting towards the lover who had been killed. But of course, she didn't want to accept that and in this place she didn't have to. In her imagination anything went... and that's why she didn't want to leave. Looking down at her own clothes she saw the attire she was wearing when Tara sang to her during the musical spell. The memory of that time had stayed with her throughout everything and would always remain. "Tara – don't have to what?"

  


"Hold on to me... you don't have to wake and think of me" Tara raised her hand as Willow started to protest. "Sh, I'm gone."

  


"No, baby. No, you're still with me... always" she edged closer but Tara started to walk away. "Tara, where are you going? Tara?" Willow rushed after her, through the sunlight and the fields. Then she saw a door standing in the middle of the grass, not supported by anything, and there didn't seem to be anything behind it. She walked closer to examine it, to find where Tara had disappeared to.

  


"You sure you wanna go there?"

  


Willow turned round to see someone standing there. It didn't surprise her that he was there. "Have you seen Tara?"

  


"Oh, she's been gone for days" Oz answered, looking around the scenery. "Strange place."

  


She nodded but was distracted. "I need to find her."

  


"Good luck with that" he replied with a smile only he could give.

  


She turned her back on him and opened the door. She didn't hesitate as she walked through it. As she appeared on the other side she found herself in the Magic Box with Anya standing at the counter. It was a mess, broken, almost destroyed. Willow turned to Anya, "have you seen Tara?"

  


Anya stared blankly ahead, not taking any notice of the red head.

  


Willow approached her, waving her hand in front of her eyes but to no effect. She continued around the shop, looking at the destruction "I did this."

  


"Yes."

  


She turned and saw Tara behind her. She smiled, "thought you'd left me."

  


"Oh... I have" she opened the palm of her hand. "Look at yours."

  


Willow turned her hand over and gasped as blood dripped from the palm. She shook her head, then looked up at Tara but only to see Warren standing there. "What... wh...."

  


"That blood. It's mine. You killed me," he snapped.

  


"No, it wasn't me. It was –" she looked and saw the reflection of herself. The black hair, the dark clothes, veiny skin. She raised her hands to feel the flesh and a tear fell. "This isn't me... it's not."

  


"The power is you."

  


She turned to see Buffy in the place of Warren. "No."

  


"It's in you and will surface again," Buffy stepped closer, now revealing an ax in her hand. "And when that time comes, I'll be there to stop you."

  


Willow suddenly turned, her own ax in hand, and swung it at the Slayer, decapitating her. She stared down at the headless body. "You cannot comprehend my power!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


[ well... I know it's a change and some people won't like it. Just tell me if you do or don't ]


End file.
